Tekton's journal
Tekton's journal is a book that appears on the ground after defeating Tekton in the Chambers of Xeric. The journal details Tekton's experiences in serving Xeric as his artisan, and how he attained his current form. He only refers to himself in the third person. Transcript Tekton is strong! Tekton was always strong, but now Master made Tekton even stronger. Tekton is pleased. Tekton has served Master for long time. Tekton built huge buildings, clever buildings with magic in the walls. Tekton made buildings for people to praise Master in, big buildings with pretty decorations so everyone knows how great Master is. Then Master had to leave big city. People ungrateful, didn't understand they should obey Master like Tekton did. Tekton left city with Master, and Master's loyal friends. Master came up mountain to find funny crystals. Tekton was clever, understood all about crystals. Tekton knew how to draw power from crystals to make magic buildings for Master. Tekton not sure how it worked anymore. Ever since Master made Tekton so strong, Tekton can't remember much about crystals. Tekton can't remember how to make buildings either. Tekton can't remember much about Tekton anymore. Didn't Tekton have a spouse back in the big city? Tekton not sure what spouse is for anymore. But that okay. Master made Tekton strong, so Master must want Tekton's strength, not Tekton's memory. Mountain caves have magic that Master wanted, but Master didn't know how to take it. But Tekton clever - Tekton learnt to take the magic from the caves. Tekton built Master a new temple on mountain top. Tekton's temple could focus cave magic, bring it out of caves so anyone could use it without needing to be as clever as Tekton. Master used Tekton's temple to wield cave magic. It made Master very happy. But Master not so happy when everyone else started wielding cave magic too, especially nasty high priest. Master didn't really like the high priest. Master told Tekton to shut down temple. Master wanted Tekton to find new ways to wield cave magic, but so only Master could do it. Tekton broke temple like Master said - but only slightly, so Tekton can fix it again if Master ever changes his mind. Tekton tried to teach Master how to wield cave magic without needing temple, but Master couldn't do it. Maybe Master didn't understand crystals as well as Tekton did. Master not so happy about that. One day Master took Tekton into cave, and promised to reward Tekton for all Tekton service. Master promised Tekton immortality! Tekton very happy. Master created new body for Tekton out of rock and metal from caves, and transferred Tekton's mind into it. Tekton's old body disintegrated, but that okay now Tekton's mind was living in shiny new body that Master made. Master enchanted Tekton's anvil, and brought it into cave, and taught Tekton to use it to fix the new body whenever it get damaged. Master may not understand crystals as well as Tekton, but Master still very powerful. New body is very strong, stronger than Tekton's old body. Master protected it from magic damage and ranged damage too; anyone want to hit Tekton now, Tekton hit them straight back! Now Tekton very strong, but Master's friends were rude. They called Tekton stupid. Tekton got confused - new body is what Master made, so new body must be better. But Master's friends not want to talk to Tekton anymore, especially nasty high priest. So Tekton staying in cave now, near anvil. It safer for Tekton to stay near anvil, so Tekton can repair body if it get damaged. Tekton wonders sometimes why new body doesn't understand crystals as well as old body did. Tekton wonders what happened to Tekton's spouse from big city, or Tekton's children. They sound important, but Tekton can't remember much. But Tekton not worried. Master made Tekton this body, so this body must be what Tekton needs to serve Master best. Tekton had better keep on using anvil to make body strong, until Master come back to give Tekton more work to do. Until then, Tekton can wait for Master. Category:Texts & Tomes